DE 10 2006 050 394 A1 discloses a seat comprising a seat support and a planar seat plate which is arranged thereon. Apart from the central underside region, the entire seat is enclosed by a foam covering. This covering is formed as a relatively thick, upwardly curved seat cushion in the upper seat region, and further extends on the underside of the seat support as a relatively thin layer.
The seat support is arranged on a height-adjustable column, which is arranged inclined forwards by an angle and received in an articulated manner in a bearing inside a foot part. In the upper region, the foot part comprises an opening, inside which the column can be moved in all directions. Rubber pimples are arranged on the underside of the foot part to prevent the foot part from slipping away on a flat surface.
In the disclosed construction, it has been found to be a drawback in everyday use that the configuration of the seat is unpleasantly, hard on the user of the seat. As a result, he continuously changes his sitting position. The user therefore feels uncomfortable on a seat of this type, and changes it for a conventional chair or seat, rejecting a seat construction which prevents the physiologically disadvantageous effects of conventional seats.